EUFN Charter (March-June 2008)
The EUFN Charter was the governing laws of the alliance before it was replaced by the EUFN Consitution on the 2nd of June 2008. Reason for its replacement Following the establishment of the Republican government of the EUFN two months prior, President Dope and Prime Minister James both finally set up a legal framework that fits it with the government. Text Introduction We, the nations of the EUFN, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow members against outside aggression and promote the EUFN way of life to the Cyber Nations world. Admission Any nation joining and pledging an oath to the Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) on the EUFN offsite forum requesting full membership will be admitted, providing one's nation does not belong to any other alliances and does not present a security risk to the EUFN. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: The name of the nation The name of the nation’s leader The team in which the nation resides The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the EUFN they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Council. New member nations are not eligible for any aid for the first few days of membership unless in the event that they are in serious need then the alliance can do what it can to help. Structure thumb|180px|The President trying out the High Command's new weapons. The Four great offices: President is the head of the alliance. He or she is usually elected by the people. He would have say over what goes on in the alliance, he/she is the head diplomat to other alliances. The term the President serves last 1 year but if the public do not wish to have him/her no more then the Council can overall him and replace him with the prime minister until a Presidential elections takes place. Prime minister is mainly a ceremonial role but can agree with the President to pass laws into affect. If he disagrees then he will take it to the EUFN Council who will then review the laws and accept or reject them. Elections are held every 6 months and the prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 4 times in a row he/she must wait a election or two in order to become PM again. Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also and will be asked to succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation. Finance minister is the title held by an elected official, who is responsible for all economic and financial matters. The position is one of the four Great Offices of the EUFN. EUFN Council: The EUFN Council is a body that advises the head of state aka the President of a respective notion or idea. They also have a abilty to overule the President and Prime Minister and replace them with an elected successer. If they can provide a soild reason with clear evidence to do so. *Leader *High Chief *Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) *2nd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) *3rd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) High Command: High Command is military organization that is a collection of units or a group of personnel under the control of a single officer. A command is usually a high-level formation, which is responsible to government or the one of the senior officers in charge of an alliance military. The High Command is led by the head of state aka the President. Head of state War Minister Field Marshal General Officer Elections Elections are taken very seriously within EUFN. The presidential elections shall be taken every year the next being in March 2009, while the general elections for prime minister and his/her deputy will be every 6 months next one is due on 15-16 January 2009 then one after that would be on 15-16 July 2009. The elections for the EUFN Council shall be hold every 2 years next one in 2010. Trade and Aid 1) Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. 2) Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when canceling a trade. 3) Members are encouraged to aid each other. 4) Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Rules Rule 1: Do NOT use any threating, abusive or offensive language towards anyone in this alliance. Rule 2: Respect all members at all time. If you can't, go see a member of staff. Rule 3: Do not disrespect the way staff run things. If you dont like how it is run then go and complain in the complaints thread on the forums. Rule 4: If a member is asking for help then don't ignore him, do what you can to make sure he gets the right help whether on forum or on cybernations. Rule 5: Do not lie in anyway to the members of this alliance. This includes lying about wars or being attacked or having resources so on. Lying can hurt the alliance chance of success and it's ability to help it's members and it's allies. Rule 6: Do NOT attack any members of this alliance and or any of this alliance allies especially to which we have an treaty with us. If you are getting attacked by an EUFN member then report it to the complaint thread located in the social area of our forum and the same is required for any EUFN allies attacking you. Rule 7: Failure to abide by any of these rules and any other rules in the future will see the use of a tempory ban or a possiblity complete banning from this alliance. Also depending the nature of your rule breaking, the alliance MAY attack you although very unlikely to happen but again totally depending on the nature. See also EUFN EUFN Government Consitution of the EUFN Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations